Timing is everything
by Sophiamariaxoxo
Summary: After being away in Georgia for 3 years,Paisley McGallagher is back in her hometown of Tulsa to live with her Aunt. She isn't that little brace-faced tomboy she once was, a lot has changed but the boys still welcome her back. Can things ever be the same?


_Author's Note: Hi! This is my first story, and I'm so excited to be writing it! I've been reading things written for the Outsiders for forever and have decided to attempt a story of my own(: This story starts out slow, (sorry!) I just felt like the character I thought up really needs some genuine development. Paisley of course, knew the boys previously...so just be patient(; I know, I love them too! lolol, anyways if it seems gloomy...just hold your horses! Thank you so much for reading, and please give me some constructive criticism. _

_P.S.~sorry it's so short, but it's just a little sampler...and I'm kinda tired. haha  
_

**Disclaimer: I own zero of The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, nothing at all...zilch! ): Anyways, I also do not own "Timing is Everything" by Garrett Hedlund.**

**"I was young when I learned just how fragile life can be, I lost friends of mine, I Guess it wasn't my time. Timing is Everything."**

The inviting April breeze gently soothed 16 year old Paisley McGallagher's nerves. As her aunt's old pick-up truck putted along some old back road, the crisp spring air whipped through her, doing wonders to alleviate the stress moving had inflicted upon her, especially under the circumstances. Not to mention, Paisley had gradually succumbed to her small town's charm, and would miss the little things about it, quirks included. Madison, Georgia was similar to any typical country town, with its small population that respectively obeyed the age-old "Southern Code of Conduct." The males were gentlemen, the women were ladies, and everyone made it a point to to make an appearance at her church (The only one in town) on Sunday mornings. Paisley had never been fooled much by their facades though, the people in her town cared greatly for their appearances, but everyone had their issues. The neighbors knew everything about anybody, and eventually found all of your skeletons. Thankfully, the neighbors didn't have the gall to say anything to your face, they just gossiped among one another. Paisley's family had always been the talk of the town, her ears always perking up at the oh-so frequent "Did you hear the latest about those McGallaghers?" and the common pitiful response of, "I feel so sorry she has to put up with that!" Whether most of it actually had to do with the things going on behind their closed doors, or just the thrill of blabbering on about the outsiders of town, she had no idea. The McGallagher's had only lived in Madison for 3 years, after moving from Tulsa, Oklahoma. Her mother and father had lived there their whole lives, but due to a better job opportunity for her father, decided it was best to start fresh. The big change had initially irked Paisley, being a rambunctious 12 year old tomboy then, the quiet serenity of the country made her antsy as opposed to the lively city of Tulsa. She often found her older brother Tommy, as the only person to "play" with...which he didn't appreciate either, being an equally rambunctious 17 year old.

Paisley's thoughts were interrupted when her Aunt Faye's voice filled her ears.

"Paisley! Were you listenin' to a word I just said?"

"Wha-," she began, giving a quizzical look.

"That's what I thought." Her Aunt sighed. "Child, I swear sometimes your head is too far up in them clouds to salvage."

Paisley half-smiled. She's been told that a lot these past few years. She didn't respond though, now taking advantage of the silence to really see her Aunt for the first time in what felt like years. She was her father's sister for sure. She had the same Mahogany hair and almond-shaped, dark eyes. Granted, her eyes held more warmth and kindness than her father's, but they were the same eyes all the same. Aunt Faye had a prominent nose, high cheekbones with little freckles speckled across them, and thin lips that usually held a sarcastic, witty remark behind them. Her features have aged slightly, consequently from nearing the age of 35 no doubt, but were still very pretty. Noticing Paisley's lingering gaze, her Aunt reverted her eyes back to her quiet niece, recieving a sly smile in return before drawing her attention back to the scenery.

Paisley's thoughts drifted back to her brother...

Despite his occasional annoyance of her, Tommy was a great older brother to Paisley. She found as she got older, he became more protective over her, but still somehow managed to be her best friend.

Thomas Austin McGallagher was the perfect son, he was their father's golden boy. He was always quite handsome with perfect wavy, mahogany hair and beautiful blue eyes identical to their moms. He had a strong jawline and build to match, mostly from playing football.

Paisley remembered the vast amount of girls that would always be calling and hanging up, giving an occasional squeal that would register to the other line she was snooping from. No different from the girls in Tulsa, the females in Madison swooned just as hard. Everyone saw great potential in the boy, and once you met him, you just melted. He was warmest, most loving person that saw everyone for who they truly were. Paisley always tried to model herself after him, sticking to his side and picking up on his crazy antics. Practically worshiping her brother all her life, she was devastated when he died; everyone was.

Like most young men his age, Tommy was drafted into the Vietnam war, and like most families...they all thought he was invincible. Every single night, starting from the day Tommy left to go overseas, Paisley and her mother knelt and said a pray for their soldier. The whole family took his absence hard, leaving their household with a constant air of misery looming around.

One day, the day Paisley still dubs the worst day of her life, despite all that has happened since; their lives were changed forever. The letter arrived around seven on a normal, September morning before school. Her father was grumbling about something in the paper, while her mother fussed over her clothes, telling her she also had to finish her breakfast. Their was a knock on the door, recieved by Mrs. McGallagher with a warm smile. The intrusion on the McGallagher's morning happened to be the mailman, delivering an envelope which wouldn't fit in their mailbox. Paisley's mother thanked him and closed the door. Silently reading over the address, Jolene McGallagher let out a tiny gasp.

"Oh, George!" She let out excitedly. "It's somethin' from Tommy!"

At this, George McGallagher's face lit up. Tommy had been overseas two months at this point, and any scrap of news from him relieved them all, if only for a little while.

"Well, open it Jo!" He exclaimed. "I've been dyin' to hear from my boy!

With that, Paisley's mother opened it, silently skimming over the contents of the letter when she let out a cry.

"What is it?" Mr. McGallagher questioned as he rushed to his distressed wife's side.

She dropped everything and began to sob uncontrollably into her hands.

George McGallagher glanced at her, cautiously scooping up the letter.

He began, "We regret to inform you that...Oh god." He read the rest silently.

Paisley always imagined that his reaction had been similar to her mother's, had she saw it. This theory was never clarified though, because following his outburst, her father descended back into his study. To Paisley, it felt like George McGallagher seemed to not come out for years, which in a way, was half-true.

A 12 year old Paisley was left to console her distraught mother. To Paisley, it felt like Jolene McGallagher seemed to never stop crying.


End file.
